


Watch What You Can't Get Enough Of

by Thinker109



Series: Drabble Time! [11]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: Wow I keep making these two-joke titles, huh?
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Series: Drabble Time! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673932
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Watch What You Can't Get Enough Of

Sometimes, Perry found it hard to sleep. He would shift and wake up, unable to find the right way to lie down. It was during these night that he would wander into the vastness of his lair, surrounded by familiar blinking lights and small beeps. 

Sometimes, he would turn on his computer and watch Heinz sleep, just to be reassured that his nemesis was out there, alive. He used to feel gross about spying, but now he felt more protective of the man.

Sometimes he fell asleep to this; watching Heinz roll over with a sniff, mumbling some half-written monologue.


End file.
